


Arise

by logicalities



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, pre-slash at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalities/pseuds/logicalities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shuttle mission turns into a fiasco, Jim discovers he likes waking up to Spock. Fluff, fluff, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr, and I wanted to move it somewhere more suitable.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim's bleary, tired eyes adjusted to the dim verdant light filtering in through the shuttle window. As his body began to fight off the heavy ropes of sleep, the aching pains in his arm and leg gradually returned and intensified, and he made no effort to move. Even without his injuries, he wouldn't have felt any desire to get up. His only cover was the thin shock blanket taken from the med kit, but he felt suprisingly comfortable.

It was only then that Jim noticed the arm slung around his torso, the chest pressed against his back, the light, warm breath on the back of his neck, the incredibly faint yet unmistakable scent of simple cleanliness...

Oh, Christ.

Jim's cheeks were burning. His clouded memories were seeping back to him, and he was fairly certain that when he'd fallen asleep, Spock had been a good distance away from him on the floor of the shuttlecraft. And yet, his first officer, usually adverse to even slight physical contact with others, was... _spooning_ with him. And to make matters worse, he sorta liked it.

Despite his embarassment, he snuggled the tiniest bit closer, settling into Spock's embrace. He relished the sensations of protection and tranquility that came from being surrounded by the lithe and strong Vulcan body. The pain from seconds before melted away, and it was like he didn't have a broken arm or a huge open gash in his thigh. He felt...whole. Jim let his eyes drift shut. He concentrated on the relative quiet, tuned in to the soft, hooting call of some jungle creature outside, the swaying of the huge, wide-leafed trees above, the small creaks of the wrecked shuttle, and Spock's rhythmic, shallow breaths. He felt more at peace than he had in ages. With all he had, he wished for time to just stop.

Of course, it didn't. As Jim knew from numerous past experiences, the universe was a bitch.

All too soon, Spock began to stir. Jim was tugged out of his personal utopia, and the compromising situation became glaringly apparent. After a brief moment of panic, his captain's sensibilities returned, and he decided that the best course of action was to pretend he was still asleep, his reasoning being that his battered body couldn't withstand intense levels of awkward. So he screwed his eyes shut and hoped for the best.

Behind him, Spock shifted, then his calm breaths hitched and he froze entirely.

_"Shitshitshit"_ was Jim's train of thought in a nutshell. This silence was nothing like the lethargic and comfy silence of before. Now it was sharp and frigid and unknowing. Jim concentrated on looking very, very asleep.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Spock started to move again. With careful precision, he extracted himself from their embrace. A sense of loss washed over Jim, followed by a small amount of relief. Mostly, he wanted those arms around him again. He didn't even want to tackle the problem of how weird that should have been.

"Captain."

Spock placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shook him gingerly. Jim didn't budge. He wanted to be convincing.

"Captain, there is no necessity in attempting to decieve me. I know that you are conscious."

Jim's stomach did a few backflips.

"Okay, okay," he groaned, his voice gravelly and hoarse. Accepting defeat, he rolled over to face Spock and propped himself up on his good arm. "G'mornin', Mr. Spock."

"Hello, Captain. I hope you are well rested."

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances," he replied. "You?"

"I am adequately rested." Spock said this as he got to his feet. He glanced out the window. "The storm has passed. The atmospheric conditions are now sufficiently stable for a search and rescue party to beam down. You must be prepared for transport."

Jim, still groggy, hummed his assent and pushed himself into a sitting position with some effort. A twinge of pain shot through his thigh, and he valiantly ignored it. For a few moments, he watched Spock perform his duties, hailing the Enterprise and gathering first-aid supplies, and found himself just a little mesmerized by his fluid, graceful way of moving, even in such a confined space... _damn, Jim, maybe you hit your head too._

"Spock?"

His first officer, who had knelt beside him with bandages and had begun to redress the gash in his leg, ceased his actions and looked up. Even though he knew it might come across as...well, sort of weird, Jim was just content to stare for a while and drink in the sight of this very different Spock, one with hair that was unkempt and tousled from sleep, and soft, unguarded eyes whose color reminded him of maple syrup...the corner of his mouth was even quirked in what could be considered a very small smile.

"Yes, James?"

James. The use of his full name didn't usually thrill him, but the sound of it rolling off Spock's tongue blew him away. It was completely nuts, and he didn't care.

"I just...thank you," he finally managed to stammer.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Keeping me warm."

Something in Spock's eyes flashed, then he looked back down at Jim's leg. The light filtering through the trees outside hit his face in a way that made it look a lot like he was blushing. 

"It was the logical course of action."

He didn't explain any further, but his quasi-smile remained, and Jim knew-or rather felt-what he truly meant.

Morning Spock, he decided, was a guy he'd like to see more of.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so nerve-wracking to put this up. It's my first published fanfiction, and if you have any feedback I would really appreciate it. I plan for this to be multi-chapter, anywhere from 5 to 7 chapters. I hope you liked this, and thank you for giving it a try!


End file.
